warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vo'ghan Sept
Overview The Vo'ghan sept was originally an Imperial star system with one habitable planet called Pythose, a Hive World. During the Tau's Second Phase Expansion, the planet's Governor fell in with the Tau and Pythose remained a part of the Tau Empire ever since. The aliens then began sending researchers to this world, creating testing grounds for new and more dangerous technologies. However, in the years before the Third Phase Expansion, Space Marines from the Silver Chains Chapter fell from the skies, stealing much of the planet's advanced technology and kidnapped many of the Earth Caste scientists. Soon, an Imperial crusade followed and took the planet back for the Emperor. During the Third Phase Expansion, the Tau contested the planet again, this time permanently settling down on the world and improving the defenses planetside. While not the progressive technological colony it once was, it still boasted a relatively large Fire and Air Caste to protect itself. The Vo'Ghan, are still relatively new to the galaxy and their military exploits are few in number. Still, that they have survived thus far shows some promise in the Sept's abilities. Campaigns Icandrius Campaign (983.M41) On the Imperial World of Icandrius, the Tau of Vo'Ghan alongside various other Septs, were tasked with defeating the Imperial defenders. The Vo'Ghan were used as the initial shock troops, descending on PDF location and strongholds and harassing their positions. However, Imperial Guard regiments also managed to make planetfall despite the efforts of the Air Caste. Imperial forces were then able to entrench themselves and wait for the Space Marines to arrive and lend support, kicking the Tau off of Icandrius. Project Knifewind (988.M41) Tau scientists wished to study Tyranid specimens to better understand and defeat the oncoming Hive Fleets. A research facility on Vo'Ghan was established for this purpose, where carcasses and live restrained Tyranids could be studies. Unfortunately, a series of sabotages, lab accidents and mysterious deaths made the Vo'Ghan leadership wonder if there was an Imperial spy trying to undermine their research efforts. It soon became apparent that, after many surveillance measures were taken into place, that there were mutated human and Tau personnel acting against the research project. The Tau commander mobilized his forces to find these mutants and discovered a large brood of genestealers in the Underhives. The ensuing battle embroiled the world in chaos, but the defenders of the Greater Good used what knowledge they garnered from the research project and put it to great use. They managed to hold out until reinforcements arrived from a neighboring Sept. Conquest of Di'Shan (992.M41-993.M41) Believing the Silver Chains to have landed on the Imperial World of Gareth, the Vo'Ghan sent a pursuit party to track and defeat the Silver Chains, hopefully rescuing any Earth Caste personnel in their custody. The Silver Chains made their location known to the greater Imperium and took a number of defensive actions before they jumped out of system. However, the pursuit force was bogged down by Imperial reinforcements and were forced to fight on Gareth. Soon, Tau reinforcements were called in on the opportunity of capturing another world, evening the playing field. After roughly a year, the planet fell to the Tau and was renamed Di'Shan. The Vo'Ghan returned to their home planet to recuperate for the next chase. Society and Culture While normal Tau society would have the different species living in specified quarters, the Vo'Ghan chooses to allow its citizens the right to live amongst one another. The Ethereal in command found it to be a useful strategy in fostering cooperation and unity among the ranks. Humans and Tau are often employed in many jobs together. Earth Caste make use of humans as research assistants and even give them the opportunities to become full fledged researchers and scientists. Water Caste employ humans as diplomats or as informants on human settlements. The Air and Ethereal Castes, however, do not use humans, as restriction are placed so that any possible Imperial saboteur or spy cannot easily assassinate leaders or misdirect deployments. Gue'vesa, being the majority of the fighting force of the Vo'Ghan, are often integrated alongside Tau supervisors and have several units of Fire Warriors attached. Otherwise, human commanders are allowed to command their own regiments without Fire Warrior accompanying them. Combat Doctrine The Vo'Ghan prefer to use lightening quick strikes in order to disorient their opponents. To this end, they have requisitioned a large number of Air Caste personnel and vehicles that can deliver Fire warriors to the designated combat zones. Stealth suits are commonly used to sow more confusion and to provide the user a greater chance for escape during the strike. Afterwards, long range bombardment may commence or reinforcements may arrive to mop up the enemy. Wargear and Equipment The Earth Caste, fewer in number than when the Vo'Ghan was first acquired, still churn out new equipment, such as more advanced railgun and plasma rifles with extra range, damage output, and rate of fire. Vehicles in the Tau's care are beginning to sport heavier armor while somehow maintaining their speed and agility. Allies & Enemies Allies Gue'vesa: Humans of the Vo'Ghan Sept (formerly Pythose) now pledge loyalty to the Tau and willingly assist in their alien masters in battle against other humans and other threats. They are useful spies, capable of infiltrating Imperial ranks to gather intelligence on deployment locations and strengths. Enemies Silver Chains: Ever since these Space Marines abducted the Earth Caste scientists, the Vo'Ghan have held a deep hatred for the Silver Chains and intend on bringing them to Tau Justice. Tyranid: As recent influx of Tyranids from Hive Fleet Leviathan begin to encroach on Tau space, the Vo'Ghan have begun adapting to bug warfare in order to hold off the alien tide. Still, recent investigations show that the Sept has already been infiltrated by genestealers and counter operations have proven to be frustratingly fruitless. Orks: After an Orkish Waaagh! befell the planet ages ago, greenskins keep popping up and disturbing the peacefulness of the Tau colony. Understandably, the residents do not take kindly to these invasive xenos. Category:Tau Sept Category:Hapcelion